


The Wicker Man

by PadawanRyan



Category: Iron Maiden (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Based on a Music Video, Gen, Mystery, Takes Place in 1982, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-21
Updated: 2005-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanRyan
Summary: A walk in the woods at night produced a sight that Bruce never expected to see, but nobody will believe him.





	The Wicker Man

**Author's Note:**

> This was based very loosely on the music video for [The Wicker Man by Iron Maiden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-sQ3Af3DpeM), but taking place in 1982 because in 2004 when I wrote it, I was obsessed with young NOTB Bruce and the older Bruce from the BNW era did not appeal to me.
> 
> Nicko also appears in this fic instead of Clive Burr, but I'm not sure whether it was because I had yet to learn about Clive (who I would excitedly write about in my diary months later), or because I decided that it took place after Nicko replaced Clive.
> 
> This also doesn't appear to have been finished, but I guess my 13 year old self gave up and just ended it because a line was drawn in the notebook to indicate that it was finished, so I'm marking it as complete but with an open/ambiguous ending.

There are times when something amazing, maybe frightful, happens and nobody believes it. Ever happen to you? Well it did happen to one group of guys in 1982. Their names were Bruce Dickinson, Dave Murray, Steve Harris, Adrian Smith, and Nicko McBrain.

The light of day had just begun and a group of guys crowded in a small bedroom, around one bed. “He should be awake by now,” Dave Murray whispered to his pals. They nodded to him. “Lazy bastard,” you could hear Adrian Smith say between his teeth.

“At least we know he got sleep,” Dave said, acting very reasonable. They all looked down to the bed where Bruce Dickinson was sleeping soundlessly. His long brown hair was spread about the pillow softly. His arms were laid on the pillow around his head and touching his hair. The blankets were draped over his topless chest.

“Who’s gonna wake him?” Nicko McBrain asked, scratching the back of his head with a drumstick. Each guy shrugged. “I’ll do it!” Steve Harris said, somewhat annoyed. He touched Bruce’s shoulder. He wouldn’t wake. Steve tried again. Nothing. He knelt next to the pillow. “Bruce,” he whispered. “Bruce,” he said a little louder.

Nicko passed Steve a drumstick. Steve poked Bruce’s arm with it. Still, nothing. “Brucey? Loosey, goosey Brucey, wake up.” The guys snickered at that. Steve continued to poke Bruce, but nothing happened. “What else should I try?” he asked.

It took a while to think, then, “I got it!” Dave put his guitar down next to the bed and ran from the room. “Where’s he going?” Adrian questioned. Dave came back quickly with a cup full of water. He splashed it in Bruce’s face, which got him up. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Bruce asked, sitting up and pushing the blankets away.

Bruce wiped his face with his sheet and picked the red shirt up off the floor beside his bed. Bruce stood and slapped Dave. “Bruce, you’re late,” Steve told him. Bruce’s face looked questioned. “Huh? For what?” Nicko rolled his eyes. “For practice.”

“Oh yeah!” Bruce exclaimed as he pulled his socks and shoes on. “Gimme a sec to eat and crap.” The guys nodded and left.

* * * *

About twenty minutes later, Bruce walked out the front door of his house, pulling a leather jacket on. He had to call a cab to get to Steve’s house for band practice. When he got there, Adrian was standing outside. “Hurry up!” he cried impatiently. Bruce followed Adrian inside.

“It’s about time!” Nicko cried, standing up from his drumset. Bruce clapped his hands. “Let’s start it then!”

* * * *

It was dark, and very noisy in the wood where Bruce was walking. Their band was playing a show there the next night and he wanted to check it out. Bruce shook, he didn’t have to be there. But he wanted to check it out. He had to!

Bruce tripped. When he lifted his head, he couldn’t believe what he saw. “Holy shit…oh my god!”

* * * *

“I’m telling you, I saw it! He’s really real!” Dave shook his head. “No way, Bruce. Buzz off.” Bruce punched the top of the amp. “But it’s true!” he cried. Dave ignored. Bruce sighed and sat on the edge of the stage.

Steve pushed an amp by, but Bruce didn’t bother. No one believed him so far. He sighed and held his head low with his hands. “Bruce, what’s the matter?” Steve asked, on his way back for another amp. Bruce shook his head. “Nothin’.”

Of course, “nothin’” was wrong. He jumped down and brushed off his black Iron Maiden shirt. He put on his coloured, patterned hat and walked off into the wood. It was light out, and Bruce looked small compared to the tall trees. The trees must’ve been tall, because Bruce himself was tall.

It was a breezy fall day, and Bruce totally forgot about what happened. He just stared at the sun peeking through the trees as he walked. When Nicko was calling Bruce, he couldn’t hear. He just wasn’t listening.

“Bruce!” Nicko called, running through the trees to find him. “Bruce! Bruce, where are you?!” Nicko then stopped yelling when he bumped into what he thought was a tree. Nicko rubbed his head and looked up to see Bruce doing the same. “There you are!” Nicko cried. Bruce grabbed his hand and helped him off the ground. “Why weren’t you listening?”

Bruce took off his hat, shook his long hair and placed the hat back on his head. “I couldn’t hear you, Nick.” Nicko looked questioned. “Couldn’t hear? I was screaming at the top of my lungs.”

Bruce shook his head and walked away. Nicko followed him. “Bruce, what was it you were doing that caused you not to hear me?” he asked. Bruce looked up at the sky. “Something interesting, I guess.”

When the two got back to the stage area, there were about seven girls standing around, some smoking. Bruce smiled and licked his lips. “Can’t wait ’till tonight! Fresh groupies!” Nicko laughed and patted Bruce’s shoulder, walking away. Bruce hopped on the stage and walked through to the back. He grabbed Dave’s guitar and played a tune for a while.

Dave then came in. “Hey, Bruce. Whatcha playing?” Bruce put the guitar down. “Oh, just something I felt like playing.” Both Dave and Bruce laughed. “Bruce! We need you out here!” somebody was calling.

Bruce and Dave went back to the stage-area. “Bruce, get that amp,” Steve said, pointing. Bruce nodded and pushed the amp on and across the stage. “And that microphone stand.” Bruce went and picked it up and carried it across the stage. He placed it in the center and play-collapsed.

His bandmates chuckled, it was pretty funny. He was laying on the stage with his arms, legs and hair spread out on the stage. After a few minutes, Bruce began to laugh too. He couldn’t keep a straight face.


End file.
